Concieved in Flame, Born in Ice
by TwistedEndings
Summary: Sequal to Steam.
1. Ashes are white, Lust is Black

Omfg...It's back!

I don't own Avatar, but my chapters are getting longer...

Kisa is mine, no stealing.

She had stark white hair. It was long, and reminded me so much of silk threads. She was pale too. Her skin looked as if she had drowned, almost pure white with a slight pink tinge. Her frame was slender, and her eyes a dark red. She was so delicate, you'd think her bones were made of glass. A rare woman, she was albino, and a prize wife amoung our people, I was told. She was too easy, though. Our marriage was merely political...I had undoubtedly come of age during my banishment, and banished or not I was required to marry. It had been a big deal with my uncle. I can still hear him prattling on about what an honor it was to have an albino girl as a concubine. His attitude towards her was more like a thing than a person, but that was to be expected. We had bought her contract from a tea house, so she wasn't much of a person at all. Shy and demure like a lady should be, I was always left with an emptyness at night. Did I miss that water wench? What was to miss of her? My wedding had taken nearly 10 months, so by now she must've reached the North Pole with the Avatar...the Avatar...Kami damn him and the little water-bitch to hell! The avatar, like Kisa, was a thing. A symbol, an item with a pratical use. His was to restore my honor, or save the world if you asked a foolish peasent. Hers was merely to provide a heir to the fire kingdom throne. She was pouring tea, from a green teapot won from another Earth Nation skrimish, into the ridiculously small cups that came with it. She snapped me back to reality, asking quietly in that tinkling little voice of hers if I wanted any tea for myself.

"I hate tea." I said, narrowing my eyes so far as to be shut and retreating furthur into my mind. I heard to china tinkle and she set it back down on the table, and her small, dainty little sips. We were heading back out seaward, to take up the search for the Avatar.

And, perhaps... Katara.

Damn you, Kisa...you've just no spirit left to break.

Alright, short. It's a introduction, so it's supposed to be short. Future chapter,I promise, will be longer. If not, every single fangirl of Zuko will get a chance ti kiss him in the last chapter.

So ha!

R+R please!


	2. The Leidenfrost Effect

Still Don't own Avatar. Just rub it in,won't you?

Also, if anyone reading this hasn't read Steam, you might want to.

Kisa is still mine, bitches. . 

He had a small, round button nose. His skin was like a gallon of milk, with 2 cups of coffee poured into it, a creamy, pale brown. His hair, even for someone so young, was black and thick.His eyes had shifted from newborn blue to a pale, sickly green, and slowly all the blue faded out entirely to a clear, crisp yellow. I gave him a long name, because it seemed to fit him.

Nasuritsukeru.

It wasn't a reall name, but it was one of the few words in the Fire nation's ancient language that I had looked for shortly after returning to Aang and Sokka. It meant, to blame another, and it suited my child so well. I called him Nasu for short, and as far as the others knew, Nasu was his real, and only, name. They had all guessed how I came to carry him, and when he was born, sickly, and at least 3 months early, it was all the more clear. He was a happy, if small child. But who can really tell at 4, technically 1, months old? The only clothing we had for him was the horribly managled tarp that was supposed to be for the tent...Sokka had sewn it into a bag-like thing, and cut leg and arm holes into it, proudly handing it to me as if he had spun gold.Scarred for my baby's safty, and my own, I tore it back into it's cloth state, and kept him in swadling clothing.The tarp was waterproof, so changing him was not a problem.

When I was pregnant, everyone believed me and Sokka to be a young couple, and for the sake of our honor we didn't correct them. We played the lying game, getting admiration rather than scorn when we went shopping. A young couple get's better deals at the market than a bastard-bearing wench, her brother and third young man. Aang, went into himself a bit. He played the role of ignorant child, yet I could tell he was devestated. He helped me the best he could, one time claiming I was a choosen mother of the next Avatar or something, and making a big scene to get us rooms at a full hotel. We slept in the barn.

Nasu was born in a small rain forest, during a light rain storm. I passed out a few times from the pain, and Sokka had to leave more than once to go throw up somewhere, or so Aang claims. I won't forget, having been forced 3 bottles of sake, and my drunken, birthing self, looking up over my huge stomache to see Aang, bending the rain to cleaning off little Nasu, the looking up to smile at me and tell me it was a boy. The last thing I rembered wondering, was if Aang's hair ever grew back. I didn't name Nasu-chan until after I regained conciousness, the afternoon following his actual birth.I rembered the word I used to name him, because I had asked an old firenation imigrant, who ran a small scroll shop at the market about a week before. He wasn't in his right mind anymore, but he knew enough to tell me what I wanted to know.

"Eh?"

" I need a word...or words."

"For your baby,eh? Special one, that one'll be. He's early though...by about a year..." The old man said, snorting. "It'll take awhile for 'im to grow."  
"What is the word fo-" I had sia,d trying to ignore his somewhat fritening comments.

"Nasuritsukeru. Long, but it gets the job done. Nick name him, or something." The man had, said, and he had immeadiatly fallen asleep, sitting up.

From then on I avoided scroll shops.

END, R+R please, and I have 5 words to say...

A full word page, bitches.

Ha! . Thanks for reading!


End file.
